


New Beginnings

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-23
Updated: 2006-07-06
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Lily Evans attended Hogwarts for her first year, but left since everyone teased her.  Now she's returning along with her best friend Monique Potter.  Will she be able to forgive the Marauders and the rest of the school for the living hell they put her through, or with she still be bitter?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize belongs to JKR and anyplace you recognize belongs to her as well. 

New Beginnings

Prologue

“Look at her. She’s SO ugly. Why does she even come here? She’s a muggleborn.”� Whispers followed Lily Evans where ever she went. She was the least liked girl in the school. Everyone hated her or they liked to tease her, like the Marauders did. 

Lily couldn’t wait for the school year to be done. She was the smartest girl in the whole school. It was only the first years, but she was still the smartest. Lily was of a medium height, had long bushy carrot orange hair, green eyes and wore glasses. She even thought she was ugly. Everyone knew that Evans was an orphan. They teased her about that too.

An owl swooped down and dropped a letter in front of her. When she opened it she saw a drawing. It was so terrible that not even she wanted to describe it. Another owl swooped down as well and thinking it was another picture or something to tease her, she was going to rip it up. Something stopped her. She opened up the letter and read what it said:

Dear Miss Lily Evans,

The staff and I have noticed that you are very uncomfortable here. If you would, please come to my office before lessons today to discuss a matter of great importance.

Sincerely, Professor Albus Dumbledore.

She stared at the letter. It was so obvious that the teachers were noticing. She got up and started to walk towards the door and bumped into someone.

“Hey! Watch where you’re going, Evans!”� James Potter said to her. He then shoved her down.

“James, I’m sure she didn’t mean to run into you. Are you OK?”� Remus Lupin asked her, helping her up.

“Yes. Thanks.”� She replied and the walked off.

“Potter, 10 points will be taken off and you have a detention for shoving Miss Evans on the floor.”� Professor Minerva McGonagall said.

**************************************************************************************

*In Professor Dumbledore’s Office*

“Ah, Miss Evans. Thank you for coming. I have noticed that you are very quiet and you never sit with anyone. Why is that?”�

“Well sir, no one really likes me. I am often told that I’m a disgrace and that I should go back home to be a muggle. I’m teased and picked on a lot.”�

“That’s what I thought. I’ve already heard about this morning at breakfast. I have one question. How would you like to transfer to a new school? Larvina’s is very interested in you. All you need is to learn how to speak Italian. Larvina’s is in Italy. So, what do you think? There is a family there who will take you in. I also know about your home situation. Do you really want to live in an orphanage for the rest of you life? These people have, incidentally, the last name Evans. What do you think?”�

“Wow! Really, I could go to a different school? I think that I’d like that. When do I start? I know Italian already, so I won’t have a problem.”�

“Well, today’s the last day of term and the year. Tomorrow, instead of taking the Hogwarts Express, the family will come and get you. Miss Evans, you will be missed by all of us teachers. Have a good time.”�

“Thank you sir. I’ll need a note for being late.”�

“Ah, of course. Have a pleasant day.”�

“You too sir.”�

*The next day*

After having to sit through lessons and everything else, it was time to go and pack to go home. When everyone else had left, the family from Italy got there and they scooped her up into a hug.

“M-mum? Dad? What?”�

“Oh, sweetie, we didn’t want to but we had to make you think you were an orphan. Shall we?”�

Lily nodded and walked off with her parents, turning her back on Hogwarts and everyone there…


	2. The New Lily

Chapter 1- The New Lily   
It was five and a half years later. Lily had changed a lot in those years. Instead of being the lonely, ugly girl, she was the most popular and beautiful girl at Larvina’s. Her hair had changes from bushy and carroty orange to deep red and straight. She had gotten rid of her glasses, and wore contact lenses or thin wire framed glasses. She grew taller to reach about 5’10. She was a very beautiful girl with absolutely no acne. She was also very bitter towards the students at Hogwarts.

Lily may have changed in her physical appearance, but she was still the book smart girl she had been. She hated the people who had hurt her in her first year in the wizarding world. Her parents, who were a very powerful witch and wizard couple had her trained hard so she could defend herself. It had come in useful. 

“Good morning Lily,”� Her best friend Monique said to her.

“Good morning Mon, how are you this morning?”�

“Good. Shall we go to class?”�

Although Lily and Monique were best friends, they were not in the same house at Larvina’s. There were three houses. The house for the brave and smart, one for the smart and timid, and one for the others. Lily was both brave and smart, but Monique did not fit into that category, or any of them. The two had every single class together. Monique was James Potter’s cousin and was really mad when she found out that her cousin had tormented this poor girl. 

“Are you ready for the exchange program?”� 

“I guess. I never thought that I would go back there, but at least you’ll be with me. That’s a good sign.”�

There was an exchange program that was going on for the remainder of the year, to Hogwarts, for two of the school’s most deserving people. Lily and Monique were chosen to go. In three days they would make their way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Although excited, Lily couldn’t help but feel slightly apprehensive about appearing there again. Maybe it would be different than the time before.

“Well we should go. Lily, it won’t be that bad. They’ll see you and be so mad that they never saw the real you. You’re e absolutely gorgeous. Don’t doubt that.”�

The next three days passed by in a blur, and then Lily and Monique found themselves in the Headmistresses office ready to floo to Hogwarts. There were of course teary goodbyes between the girls and all of their friends.

Lily took a deep breath, stepped into the fire and yelled ‘HOGWARTS, DUMBLEDORE’S OFFICE’. She stepped out of the fire at the other end gracefully, and waited for Monique. She turned around and saw the Professors from ach house and a few others waiting.

“Miss Evans, welcome back,”� Dumbledore said. “We trust you’ve been well.”�

“Um yes, I have, thank you. This is Monique. So what now?”�

“Well, it’s almost time for dinner, where you will be introduced. We will sort you now. Please take a seat, both of you,”� he said, pointing to two chairs in front of his desk.

It turned out that both Lily and Monique were sorted into Gryffindor, where Lily had been placed when she was there before. She was happy about being in the same house as Monique, but not so happy about having to see the Marauders every time they went downstairs.

“Shall we go to the Great Hall? The students should be down there shortly.”�

The two girls followed the professors downstairs where they were told to wait for a few moments. They looked at each other and waited for their names to be called and they would step into the hall. This was going to be interesting…


	3. Hogwarts, Meet Lily Evans

Chapter2 - Hogwarts, Meet Lily Evans 

The Marauders. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. The most popular guys in the school. James, Sirius and Remus were the hottest and most sought after guys in their year. On this particular night, the four sat down at dinner and were talking about past pranks.

“Hey, do you remember the one we played on Evans?”� Sirius asked.

“What one?”� Remus said in a tone that was regretful. Just after one of their pranks, she had gotten really depressed. When the student body returned after summer holidays, they found out that Lily was in fact, not an orphan, and had gone to Italy to live with her parents. She transferred to a school there. Then they found out that Monique, James’s cousin, knew her and was really good friends with her. When Monique had visited, they had been reminiscing about past pranks, and she flipped out on them, saying some things that none of them wanted to remember. One thing stuck out in his head. ‘You don’t know her, you never knew her. You didn’t even try to get to know her. She’s a really sweet person. If you people could look at the inside and not the outside, you would have seen that.’

“The one that we pulled just before she left. She ran away from it all. We turned her hair green, puke green, and made her skin pink and her eyes red. That was hilarious.”� Sirius said.

“We also got in a lot of trouble for that. She was in the hospital wing for two weeks after that.”�

Just then Professor Dumbledore arrived and sat down, along with most of the other teachers. He spoke to McGonagall for a minute, and the stood up.

“Students, could I have quiet please? We have two exchange students from Larvina’s school in Italy. They were sorted earlier into Gryffindor house, and I want you all to make them feel welcome. One most of you will know. They are in sixth year. They are Miss Monique Potter,”� at the last name Potter, many started to whisper. An attractive girl who was 5’9 walked into the Great Hall. She walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat near the Marauders. “The other young lady, is someone who attended this school a few years ago, but left. Her name is Miss Lily Evans.”� After he said this a stunning red head walked into the Great Hall. She spotted Monique sitting near the Marauders and frowned, but sat there anyways.

Whispers were heard all over the Great Hall. Most of the were very astonished ‘that can’t be her, she’s too pretty.’ Professor Dumbledore frowned and spoke up again. “The reason Miss Evans left in the first place was because of that. She could have stayed here, but I knew that she wasn’t happy. You will stop this nonsense immediately and make her and Miss Potter feel welcome.”� He sat down again, and the whispers stopped.

The Marauders turned back around and stared at Lily and Monique. 

“Mon, why didn’t you tell me about coming here?”� James asked.

“I wanted it to be a surprise. You know Lily, right?”�

“Yes. Hey Evans, ready for pranks.”�

“Potter, I’m warning you now, if you and you little buddies pull anything on me, you will regret it. You made my life a living hell in first year, I don’t need that again.”�

“James, you’d better believe her, she’s really mad about all of that still and she really wants to get back at you. You were the main reason that she left and that no one liked her. You should get to know her. That goes for you too Lily. Can you all try to get along?”�

“I’m not going to make any promises. But if the will, then so will I.”�

“We’ll try.”� James said after a small conference between the four. “Do you want to go to the Common Room? We’ll show you.”�

“Sure. Coming Lily?”�

The six walked to the Common Room, and once they got there, they all started talking, and Lily told them how bad they really were to her. Insults were traded and Lily went up to her and Monique’s private dorm room seething. This was going to be hard!


	4. Let's Show Them What We're Made Of!!!!

Chapter 3- Let’s Show them What We’re Made Of!!!!

                The next day dawned clear and bright at Hogwarts.  The sunlight crept into the dorm rooms in the school.  Lily moaned as the sunlight hit her face.  She sat up, put on her glasses and tried to remember where she was.  She was back at Hogwarts.  This time with a fresh start.  Really, only time would tell that.

 

                Half an hour later, Lily and Monique got down to the Common Room at the same time as the girls in their year.

 

                “Well, well, well.  Looks like she really is back.  I guess we just have to drive her away again.  Hey Evans, how much surgery did you get in order to get those looks?”�  The leader of the group asked her.

 

                “None, unfortunately, you can’t say the same.  You’ve obviously had some.  Margo, I seem to remember that you had quite the large nose.  It took up almost all of your face.  Actually, you’re all very unattractive sticks.  Hey Mon, do you think that Mark would like these girls to model?  Mark, our boss, is a photographer.”�

 

                “No, he wouldn’t.  They’re too gross and skinny, like the acne is way too much.  Their makeup taste is terrible, and they smell weird.”�

 

                “Exactly what I thought.  He would probably put them on the wall of shame.  Remember that really ugly girl who thought she would get on the wall of champions?  She cried when she was put on the wall of shame.  It was really mean, but funny.  We need to go and see the Professor in charge of this house to get our timetables.  Shall we?”�

 

                The two walked to Professor McGonagall’s office and knocked on the door.  When she answered they went in.

 

                “Ah, right on time.  How was your first night?”�

 

                “It was OK.  I’ve pretty much forgiven the Marauders for what they did.  We had a little run in with the girls in our year.  We took care of them.”�

 

                “Good, well here’s your timetables.  Have a great first day.”�

 

                “Thank you professor.”�

 

                When the two girls were out in the hall, they turned around to see the Marauders standing there waiting.  They looked pretty angry.

 

                “Hey, what do you two think you were doing, saying those things to them?”�  Sirius asked.

 

                “Hey, they started it when they asked how much surgery it took me to change.  They are ugly little sluts that don’t deserve to be spoken to nicely.”�

 

                “Apologise to them now.”�  James said.

 

                “Why should you care about them?”�

 

                “They are our girlfriends.  Margo is dating me, Melissa is dating Remus and Marcie is dating Sirius.”�

 

                “Oh, and if we don’t?”�

 

                “Your lives will be a living hell while you are here.”�

 

                “James, you don’t scare me with you little threats.  If you people would open your eyes, you would see that they are terrible people.  They did torment me while I was here before.  Or have you forgotten that.  Mon, I’m sorry, I tried to be nice to them, and maybe be their friend, and forgive them for my first year, but that is impossible.  They obviously don’t care.  If they don’t care, then I don’t care.  I’m going to get my books, I’m not hungry anymore.”�

 

                Lily walked off, and Monique just stood there staring at the spot Lily was standing.

 

                “Thanks a lot guys.  She is really hard to calm down.  You need to reassess your girlfriends, ok?  They really are terrible.  They are really ugly.  We live in a country where beauty is important.  They are NOT beautiful by any stretch of the imagination.  You should really try to be nice to Lily too, she’s a really nice person.”�

 

                Monique walked after Lily.  When she caught up with her, she noticed that Lily was shaking.

 

                “Are you Ok?  Do you need anything?”�

 

                “Mon, we should just go home.  Who are we kidding, we don’t belong here.  We’re Italian, not British.  No one will understand that we aren’t just pretty faces.”�

 

                “Lily, we’d- you’d be playing right into their hands if you left.  You don’t want them to think that they made you leave again, do you?  I thought that that was part of the reason that you applied for the transfer.  We need to show them that you don’t care what they think.  Are you ready for the first day?”�

 

                “Yeah, let’s show those idiots what it means to hurt Lily Evans.  They are going to regret it forever.  Let’s go.”�


	5. Showing Them What We're Made Of

Chapter 4- Showing Them What They’re Made Of...

                Over the next few days, things seemed to get worse.  Soon everyone that had been friendly to Lily and Monique, weren’t.  It was a total turnaround.  The two girls, however horrible the pranks were, never gave up.  While the Marauders pranked them and tried their hardest to get an apology out of them, they couldn’t break them.  On this day, it was especially bad.

 

                When Lily got up, she found that she was covered from head to toe in green goop.  Then, she went downstairs to go to breakfast, and a bucket of honey fell on her, followed by feathers.  The same happened to Monique.  They decided it was time to get them back.

 

                As they walked to their first class of the day, Defence Against the Dark Arts, they decided that pranking them back was not an option.  They would get them back another way.  A smarter way.

 

                Monique, being James’ cousin, knew almost everything about him, and of course his friends.  They had everything they needed for the plan.  When they walked into the classroom, conversation stopped.  The Marauders stood in front of the two and blocked their paths.

 

                “So, you two don’t care that we’ve pranked you, do you?”�

 

                “Not really.  You see Potter, there are things to get upset about that are meaningful, and those that aren’t.  You pranking us is very trivial.  You can keep pranking us, but you will never get an apology out of me or Monique.  Actually, it’s all of you that owe me especially an apology.  You did make my life hell for  a year.  Or did you forget?  Your brain is rather small.”�

 

                “You little-”�

 

                “Mr. Potter, language.  Let those two sit down.  I suggest that you take the seats that those boys are in.  The others are probably tainted in some way.”�  The professor, as always turned up at the right moment.

 

                The class was fairly boring, the professor droned on and on about the rising dark movement.  When the class was finally over, they girls left on their spare period.  

 

                “Ok, do you have the stuff Lily?”�

 

                “Of course.”�

 

                Lily had carried everything that they needed to get back at the Marauders in a room that they had found by accident.  The plan was ready.  Now all they had to do was make it look like it wasn’t them pulling the prank.

 

                What Lily had done was get all of their toiletries from the boys dormitories bathroom, and switch it all for some very- er feminine products.  Their shampoo that smelled “manly”� was switched for this really strong flowery scent.  Their shaving cream was switched for ladies shaving cream, and their cologne, for the most disgusting smelling flowery smelling perfume.  This may seem mild, but it would work.  They would hopefully never know.  The topped it off by signing fake names to the note that they would find when they tried to wipe it off.  All that would do was make it worse.  There was also their face wash that was switched for waterproof makeup, in the worst kind.  The guys would look, and smell like girls.

 

                They went off to class again, and sat down in their spots.   Tomorrow was going to be great!


	6. Realizations

Chapter 5- Realizations

That Friday night, Remus was sitting near the fire while Sirius and James were at Quidditch practice.  Peter was who knows where, and Melissa, well, she was never around.  None of their ‘girlfriends’ were.  How could they be dating if they never saw each other?  His thoughts turned to the fight that they had had with Lily and Monique earlier that same week.  It was hard to believe that in such a short time those two could make him doubt his girlfriend. 

                As if these thoughts brought them down, suddenly Lily and Monique were walking towards the chairs and tables near where he sat, talking rapidly in Italian.  In first year, he and Lily had secretly been friends.  He knew a lot about her and vice versa.  They did grow up at the same orphanage for years.  Once they got to Hogwarts, he treated her like he had never met her in his life.  Back then he had been Remus Lupin, not Moony, one of the Marauders, and he didn’t or never would have had a girlfriend as superficial as Melissa. Any time spent with her, she would ask if her hair and makeup were still of.  Heck, she was failing a lot of her classes.  Homework was not as important as all of her hobbies.  No, it was classed nerdy and unimportant.

 

                He felt eyes on  him and looked up to see Lily standing there.

 

                “Rem, what happened to you?  In first year, you would have hated this type of person,”� Lily said after sitting down.

 

                “Lily, don’t pretend that you know me.  You moved, you weren’t here.  I changed into a new person,”� he replied.

 

                “Remus Jonathan Lupin, don’t try to lie to me!  You loathe yourself, don’t you?  You hate who you’ve become.  You hate the popularity, the superficiality, everything.  You used to be a good person.  You tried to get your friends and everyone else to leave me alone.  You know, your parents would be ashamed of you.”�

 

                “SHUT UP!  YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!”�

 

                “I know enough to know that you don’t want the whole school to know everything about you.  We grew up at that horrible orphanage together.  Are you still there or did you move in with Potter?  We promised to stick together.  If you had kept your promise, I probably never would have left.  On the first DAY you abandoned me, left to me find my own way, and it didn’t work.  What happened?  You didn’t want everyone to think that you were friends with a pathetic orphan?  Well, newsflash hun, you ARE a pathetic orphan.  What would happen if your precious Melissa knew?  She’d break up with you.  I see her type all of the time.  All she cares about is herself.  Why are you wasting your time with that walking, talking, I don’t know what to call her.  But why?  You deserve so much better than that.  Remember when we used to sit outside and watch the stars and wish so hard that we would find parents, well I found mine, but you didn’t… Why am I wasting my time trying to get you to understand me?”�  She got up and went up to her dorm, leaving Remus all alone to his thoughts.

 

                He sat there thinking, and realized how right Lily was.  The real Remus would loathe himself, just as she probably loathes him.

 

                “Remmie, whatcha thinking about?”�  A very annoying voice questioned him.

 

                “Well, Melissa, I’m thinking of the easiest way to break up with you.”� he replied to that question.

 

                “What???  Why?”�

 

                “Well, you’re never around, and when you are it’s all about your looks, and you’re just not the type of person that I used to like, and I’ve realized how much bloody time I wasted until I saw it.  Melissa, it’s over, and don’t go complaining to James or Margo, because  nothing they say or do will change my mind.”�  Remus got up and went over to the corner that James and Sirius would meet him at when they got back.

 

                “Hey Moony.”�  James said as he walked over.  The three went over to their ‘spot’ near the fire.

 

                “Hey, I’ve got some thing to tell you.”�  Remus launched into the story of his life, and all of the lies he constructed to hide it.  And how it was Lily who made him realize that he need to owe up to it all/

 

                “You know, none of that changes anything.  So, you broke up with Melissa?  Good on you mate, I’ve been wanting to break up with Margo for a long time, but she gets all clingy and tries to change.”� James said, “ you must really value Evans’ friendship to change.”�

 

                “She’s like a sister to me.”�

 

                Just then Lily came back downstairs and was about to sit down when Remus motioned for her to come over.  She reluctantly walked over and stared at the ground once she got to where they sat.

 

                “Listen, I’m really sorry.  I never should have said those things to you.  I lose my temper SO much.”� she said once she got the courage to speak.

 

                “Hey, don’t worry about it!  You made me realize some things and I wanted to thank you.  They know the truth and I broke up with Melissa.”�               

 

                “Oh, well, I’m still sorry.  Well, I’d better get back over to Mon.  I need to help her with charms.”�

 

                Lily walked over to Monique’s table and sat down.  Remus noticed that James watched her walk away.  Maybe he’s getting a little crush on the girl he claimed he hated.  Only time would tell,  When Remus went to bed, he had thought of the future and ways to try to get Lily and James together.  He went to sleep with happy thoughts in his head for the first time in what felt like forever.


	7. Midnight Conversations

Chapter 6- Midnight Conversations

 

             Later that night, once everyone had gone to bed, Lily crept downstairs and sat by the fire.  This had become a new ritual for every night for at least a week.  She had been having strange dreams that happened every night, no matter how tired she was.  She pulled out a notebook and started to write furiously in it.  In the middle of a sentence, she heard a creaking on the stairs.  She looked at her watch and saw that it was midnight.  She went back to writing and stopped when the person sat across from her.  When she saw who it was, she started to write.

 

                “Evans, what are you doing up at this time of night?  Aren’t you going to turn into a pumpkin soon?”�

 

                “Well, Potter, I could be asking you the same question.  Wouldn’t Margo kill you if she found out you were talking to me?  She has some self esteem issues, or didn’t you know that?”�  Lily answered after James spoke to her.

 

                “Lily, please.  Margo and I never spend time together.  I know she’s cheating on me, but I don’t want to break up with her.  I’ve always wondered why I ever started dating her.  I don’t particularly like her, I don’t think that she even likes me, it just always seemed like a good idea that we were together.  My parents don’t even like her… wait, why am I telling you all of this?  We’re enemies.”�

 

                “James, forget that I’m your enemy, forget you even know who I am.  If you feel trapped, then break up with her.  The worst thing that you can do is stay with her.  James, trust me.  I was In this relationship where it was all about him, and I felt really trapped.  I waited too long to break up with him.  Here, look,”� she pulled up her shirt at the bottom and showed James the ugly scar that went from mid stomach to the left side.  “He decided that since I broke up with him that he needed to hurt me.  That’s from a knife.  At our old school, the dorms weren’t very secure, so he snuck into the girls dorm and stabbed me.  I was in a coma for like a month.  That’s one of the reasons that I left Larvina’s, even temporarily, but I might stay here.  I’m not saying that Margo would do something like that, though I wouldn’t put it against her.  You never know what people are going to do or who’s telling them to do something.”�

 

                “Wait, are you telling me that you were almost killed?  Because you broke up with him?  Wow.”�

 

                “James, he was working for Voldemort.  He had the Dark Mark on his arm.  Maybe you should check your girlfriend’s arm.  It may shock you.  Well, goodnight,”�  Lily said this, closed her notebook, capped her pen and walked up to her dorm.

 

                “James watched her until he could no longer see her.  He let out an explosive sigh and stared into the flame.  How could the one person he always tormented come back and be everything her had always looked for in a girl?  Intelligence, a sense of humour, looks, it seemed like Lily was the perfect girl.  And what she just suggested was something that he had secretly been suspicious of.  Margo never wore any clothes that had no sleeves.  Even when she went swimming with him and the other Marauders, all three of their girlfriends wore t-shirts so you couldn’t see their upper arms.

 

                “Jamie?  Why are you still up?  I thought you’d be sleeping.  Quidditch is tomorrow,”� a whiney voice shook him out of his thoughts.

 

                “Margo?  Where are you three going?”� James asked when he saw her two best friends with her.

 

                “Looks to me that they’re sneaking out somewhere,”� a voice said from the stairs.  Everyone turned around and saw Lily standing on the bottom step.

 

                “No one asked you Evans,”�  Margo said going from nice and sweet (probably for James’s benefit) to nasty and hating.

 

                “I know.  I have this little problem where I always give my opinion when I’m not asked.  Oh, and one of you dropped this fascinating letter on the stairs.  It’s from Lucius Malfoy.  It has a date and location for a meeting of epic proportions.  Here you go James, I don’t want to contaminate myself by handing it directly to her.”� Lily said with a grin on her face.

 

                All of their attention was directed to the portrait hole where Professor McGonagall walked in.

 

                “What are all of you doing up still?  You should all be asleep.  What’s this?”�  she asked when James pressed the letter into her hands.

 

                “Thought you might want to see this letter.  Oh, and Margo, we’re finished.  I should have broken up with you a long time ago.  Bye.”�

 

                “You three, come with me.  You two, go to bed.”�

 

                “Yes ma’am.”�  Lily and James both said at the same time.  After McGonagall left with the three idiotic sluts as Lily called them, James turned to her.

 

                “I’m sorry that I got angry at you for sticking up for yourself.”�

 

                “Don’t apologize to me, well not just me.  Monique has been very upset that you wouldn’t speak to her.  Smooth things over with her tomorrow.  There are no classes.  Well, goodnight again.”�  After Lily said this she went upstairs and went to sleep thinking, ‘two down, one to go.'

 

               


	8. One More to Go!

Chapter 7- One More to Go!

            After that night, in which Lily and James spoke to each other without insults, there was some semblance of peace.  Rumours rather quickly circulated about why three Gryffindor, who were the most popular girls, disappeared.  Some say they ran away, others said they were framed.  The only ones that knew what really happened were Lily, James, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Dumbledore.

 

            When Sirius woke up on Saturday, nothing seemed different until he went down to breakfast.  The first thing that should have sent his radar off was that Evans and Monique were sitting with his friends.  The second was the absence of their girlfriends.

 

            “Hey, when did these two start to sit with us?”� he asked.

 

            “Since this morning.  James and I settled our differences last night.  I think we decided that our petty little disagreement was getting us nowhere but a dead end.  Grudges aren’t really a good thing.  Maybe you should consider that too,”� Lily said.

 

            “There you go, judging people again.  James, she’s always going to be judging us.  It’s ok that Moony’s friends with her because they grew up together.  I never liked her because she judges people too much.  Oh, and where are the girls?  No one’s seen them.”� Sirius said, getting angrier by the moment.

 

            “Umm, well, we found out they were keeping a secret and now they’re in Azkaban,”� Lily said.

 

            “Padfoot, they’re death eaters.”� James said.  “They were going to a meeting when we caught them.”�

 

            “And you believed it?  What proof did you have?”�

 

            “Lily found a note Margo dropped from Malfoy.  And-”�

 

            “I don’t want to hear this!  She made it up.  I know she did.  All you’ve done is caused problems since you’ve come back.  Why don’t you just go back to Italy where you belong, you pathetic excuse for a human being!”�  Sirius yelled.

 

            “Caused problems?  I’ve caused problems?!  If you had left me alone in first year I never would have left!  If you would open your eyes, you would see that they were acting suspicious.  Only a person with a deadly secret acts like that.  Before you blame _me_ for _your_ problems, think!”�  Lily yelled back.

 

            “How would you know about deadly secrets?  How would you know if it was a secret or something like being a death eater?”�

 

            “Well, I think almost getting murdered by your ex-boyfriend, who was a death eater, qualifies me.”�

 

            “What?  No, you weren’t almost killed.  You’re lying.”�

 

            “Sirius, she’s NOT lying.  She has the scar to prove it.  It was nasty.  She was out for a month and a half.  Everyone thought she would die,”� Monique said.  “She can tell if someone’s hiding something.  She learned it from that.”�

 

            “Sirius, Lily’s telling the truth.  She showed me the scar last night.  It goes from mid-stomach to the side.  There is nothing wrong with Lily.  If you don’t believe me then there is something wrong with you.  I don’t think that she’d be trying to help us if she was a bad person.  Plus, they had the dark mark on their arms.”� James said.

 

            “I knew her from the orphanage.  We were really good friends,”� Remus added, “almost like brother and sister.”�

 

            “But still,”� Sirius started.  “Nevermind.  I’m leaving.”�

 

            There was absolute silence in the Great Hall as Sirius left.  After he was out of sight, most turned to stare at Lily, shocked at the realization that she was almost murdered.  She was also the reason that the Marauders were fighting.

 

            “WOULD YOU PEOPLE STOP STARING?  GET A LIFE!!!”� Lily screamed, then got up and left, with Monique running after her.

 

            “Lily!  WAIT!”� Monique said.

 

            “Mon, I’m fine.  I just want to be left alone,”� Lily said while staring at the wall.

 

            “Are you sure?”�

 

            “Yeah, go back to breakfast.  I’ll be in the Common Room in a while,”� she said and started walking.

 

            As Lily was walking, she heard some muffled sobs coming from an empty classroom.  Curious, Lily opened the door and saw Sirius Black sitting in the room with his shoulders shaking.

 

            “Sirius, are you OK?”� she asked.

 

            “What do you want?  To gloat?”�  he said accusingly.

 

            “Why would I do that?  I didn’t want any of this to happen.  But it’s only the truth.  Marcie is a horrible person.  Think about it.  How much time did you two really spend together?  If it’s anything like James or Remus’s girlfriends, it was hardly ever.  I’m sure James will come to find you to apologise.  Don’t you think it would be a good surprise if we came back friends?”�

 

            “Yes, but it’s hard.  Marcie’s my girlfriend.”�

 

            “Sirius, she was only you’re girlfriend in name, not in any other way.  Plus, a guy like you can find a girlfriend in no time.  All Marcie did was tie you down, and she was hardly around.”�

 

            “Yeah.  Hey, you’re right.  I’m sorry for everything.  First year, since you’ve come back and this morning.  James was right, you’re not such a bad person.”�

 

            “It’s ok.  I was the easy target in first year.  The shy muggleborn who knew nothing about the wizarding world.  You and James were the purebloods who ruled our year.  I learned to deal with it.  And I’m sorry for anything that I’ve said that’s hurt you.”�

 

            “”�It’s ok.  So, friends?”�

 

            “Friends.  Shake on it?”�

 

            “Yep.”�  The two shook hands and Sirius helped Lily off the ground where she had sat to talk to him and they started to walk towards the Common Room.

 

            “Hey, I just realized something.  You’re the last Marauder I had to conquer.  I did it!  But it’s a good thing,”� Lily said.

 

            “”�You are so weird!  Let’s just go.  They’ll wonder where we are.  Oh, and what do you mean conquer us?”� Sirius asked, once he realized what Lily had said.

 

            “Exactly what I said.  I wanted to see if it was possible for you to be nice.  You can be nice, when you want to be.”�

 

            “Oh, so it was to see if you could change us?  Hmmm, were we really that bad?”�

 

            “Depends on if you want me to tell you the truth.  But, yes, you were.  In my first year, I missed so many classes because I was in the hospital either because of you guys or the Slytherins.  When I left, all I could think about was I’m finally getting out of here, no more pranks, no more harassment.  I was sad to leave.  I really liked this school.  Larvina’s never felt the same as it did here.”�

 

            “Wow!  I’m sorry.  I had no idea that we hurt you so much.  Well, I think I did, but didn’t pay attention to it.  I think that we wanted to impress people and after awhile, some weren’t.  We really hurt people.  I realize it more and more each day, and even more so when I look at you.  If I could go back and change anything I would.”�

 

            “I think you all would.  Jolly ranchers,”� she said to the portrait of the Fat Lady.  When they went in, they heard the voices of their friends.

 

            “If he’s not back soon, then I’m going to look for him and Lily.  You know the Slytherins will hurt her!”� James said, obviously worried about his friends.

 

            “It’s ok, we’re right here.  Wow!  What a worry wart,”� Lily said, directing the last bit at Sirius.

 

            “Aww, does Jamsie worry about me?  How cute,”� Sirius said, catching Lily’s eye, and laughing.

 

            “You guys are acting really weird!  What’s up with you?  You’re acting like you’re friends now.  Wait a sec…”�  Monique trailed off, looking at Lily and Sirius.

 

            “Well, we talked and decided that it was stupid to fight when it got us nowhere.  So, hopefully no more fights,”� Lily said, smiling at James as he looked like he would burst from happiness.

 

            The six spent the rest of that day doing homework, planning pranks and everything else they did.  As Lily started to fall asleep, she smiled to herself for finally becoming the Marauders’ friend.  Maybe Hogwarts wouldn’t be so bad anymore.

            

           


	9. TheFirst Surprise and Hospitals

Chapter 8- The First Surprise and Hospitals

          It had been a week since Lily and Sirius became friends.  The next Friday held one of several surprises that would take place in the next month.  This first and most dramatic event was when the door to the Great Hall opened and three very familiar figures stepped through.  The stick thin blondes that had so plagued Lily since the very first day she started Hogwarts six years ago.  They were the same girls that she had helped put in Azkaban.  The three girls started to walk towards the spot where Lily, Monique, and the three Marauders sat, glaring at Lily all the way.  Lily and James both glanced at each other and the others in the group and they waited.

 

          “Evans, did you really think that you had gotten rid of us forever?  Well, think again.  Oh, and James, if you speak really nicely to me, I’ll forgive you and all will be back to the way it was before Ms. Mudblood arrived.  Same goes for Sirius and Remus.  That, or Evans will get it,”� Margo said, glaring at Lily the whole time.

 

If Margo expected Lily to get offended when she called her a mudblood, she had another thing coming.

 

          “Bit rich coming from a Death Eater.  Oops, I don’t think everyone knew that.  You’re blackmailing the guys to keep me safe.  That’s really low.”� Lily was going to say something else, but she was cut off by James.

 

          “Ok, Margo, we’ll play by your rules.  Lily, Monique, please leave,”� he said in an unemotional toe.

 

          “Good.  Scram.  You see, you can’t change your past.  You’re a loser and always will be.  Oh, and Adam says hello.  He can’t wait until he sees you.  I believe that he has some rather extensive plans for you.”�

 

          Lily and Monique stood simultaneously.  “Fine,”� Lily said, “but don’t come crying to me when you feel smothered.  I thought you were really good people, but I guess I was wrong.  Oh, and I’m sure that Adam does have plans for me, but I’m not going to worry about that now.  Toodles.”�  Once Lily started to walk away, she stopped dead and grimaced with pain.  She touched her side, the same side that was home to her scar.

 

          “Lily?  What’s wrong?  LILY!  Can you hear me?  What is it?”� Monique said, panicking.

 

          “Isn’t it obvious?  She’s faking something so our boyfriends will feel sorry for her.  Well, it’s not working,”� Marcie said.

 

          By this time Professors had noticed the sixth year acting strange and Professor Dumbledore arrived to where Lily stood, frozen, wincing in pain, flanked by Professors McGonagall and Emerson.

 

          “Miss Evans?  Are you Ok?”� Dumbledore asked.

 

          When Lily turned around, everyone was shocked to see blood soaking through her shirt at an alarming rate.  She looked down, and passed out, almost hitting the floor when Professor Emerson caught her.

 

          “Get her to the hospital wing immediately.  I’ll contact her mother and father.  Miss Potter, you may accompany Miss Evans,”� Dumbledore said, panicking.  He’d never heard of a scar bleeding.

 

                                              ****

 

          Two hours later, Monique, several Professors including Dumbledore, and Lily’s parents sat waiting for Madam Pomfrey to come and give her diagnosis.  When she finally emerged, she had a very confused look on her face.

 

          “I’ve never seen anything like this.  A scar bleeding.  I think our best move will be to move her to St. Mungos.  They have specialists that look after this type of problem.  But for now, I can’t say what it is for certain.  Mr and Mrs Evans, please send her there.   She needs the best medical attention possible.  Without it, she’ll die,”� Madam Pomfrey said.

 

          “Yes, send her there.  Do whatever toy want, just make her better,”� Lily’s dad said.

 

          “Very well, you’ll need to come and say goodbye as she’ll probably be isolated when she gets there.”� 

 

          After everyone had said goodbye, Lily was whisked away to St. Mungos, leaving everyone present to worry about here.

 

          “Miss Potter, perhaps you should go to you dormitory.  We’ll keep you posted on her condition.  Goodnight,”� Professor Dumbledore said sympathetically. 

 

          Monique nodded, and turned towards the Gryffindor Common Room and walked in a daze.  Her best friend was sick, even possibly dying.

 

          When Monique reached the Common Room, after entering, she was bombarded with questions all along the line of ‘how is she?’ or ‘what’s wrong with her?’  What really made Monique snap was when Margo, ever so ‘innocently’ asked how long it was until she died.  She turned to her cousin and his friends and their girlfriends and glared.

 

          “As of now, they don’t know what’s wrong with her.  Madam Pomfrey has never seen a scar bleed like that.  She’s at St. Mungos now for tests and treatment.  Don’t even say another word, you little backstabbing, filthy, no good bitch.  Oh, and James, don’t even get me started.  Any of you.”�  she said, stormed up to her room, and slammed the door.  Once in the confines of her room, she finally let herself break down.  Her carefully constructed walls fell, and she allowed herself to cry.  Why would they want to side with people like those (enter appropriate language here!).  She fell asleep an hour later, still in her uniform.

 

                                              ****

 

          The next thing Monique knew, she was being shaken awake by Professor McGonagall.

 

          “Miss Potter, we have some new.  If you’ll come with me to Professor Dumbledore’s office, they’ll tell you,”� no sooner than the word ‘news’ came out of her mouth, Monique was up and ready to leave, having just put her shoes on.  She followed Professor McGonagall, who had seen her get up and started to walk away.  She allowed herself to be led to Professor Dumbledore’s office, where Lily’s parents were waiting with a doctor from St. Mungos.

 

          “Ok, go ahead doctor,”� Dumbledore said once Monique was settled.

 

          “Well, we looked at her scar a little closer and figured it was an internal problem that was coming through a tear in the scar.  Upon investigating it further, we located a foreign metal object in her body.  We, of course, removed it right away, and have determined that it is a piece of the knife that gave her that scar.  We have treated her for lead poisoning.  Her vitals have improved, and she should be waking up soon, and back to school shortly after that.”� the doctor said.

 

          “How come it only just appeared?”�  Mr. Evans asked.

 

          “Well, some things take a long time to materialize.  The knife was slowly poisoning her, but not significantly enough to call for investigation.  We were lucky we caught it when we did, because it was at a stage where a few more days with it in her system would have killed her.  I’m very sorry, but I really need to get back to the hospital.  We are understaffed today, and I am needed.  Three people are allowed to visit her.  Good day.”�

 

          After the doctor left, a collective sigh of relief came from all people sitting in the room.

 

          “Well Monique, will you be coming with us?”� Mrs. Evans asked.

 

          “Of course.”� she answered.

 

          The three flooed over to St. Mungos where they were directed to Lily’s room.  When they were allowed into the room, Monique was shocked to see the condition in which her friend lay.  She lay, motionless, her skin becoming a greyish colour, and bandages covering her stomach.  We all looked at the girl we almost lost, and considered ourselves lucky that she had not died.

 

                                  ******

*MONIQUE’S POV

 

          Three days later, Lily still hadn’t woken up, which baffled the doctors.  Over all the times I visited her, there was no movement, no sign of life.  Her parents had to go back home, so I was the only person who visited her.

 

          The doctors said she’d be dreaming, and a good sign would be if she started to move.  They also warned me that if she started to thrash and move around too much, she’d hurt herself, and in this case I was to wake her up.

 

          It happened on Tuesday.  She started to move around on the bed, and then turned violent.  Remembering that I was to wake her, I tried to.

 

          “LILY!  Wake up!  You’re dreaming,”� I said.  To my intense jot, her eyes slowly fluttered open.

 

          “Mon?  What am I doing here?”� she asked me.

 

          “You had a piece of the knife that asshole used to stab you with still in your body.  It was poisoning you.  But it’s gone now.  You scared everyone.”�

 

          “Where are the guys?”�

 

          “You don’t remember?  Margo, Marcie and Melissa are out of Azkaban somehow.  No one know how, but I’d bet that their daddies bribed some people.  They threatened you and said they’d do something to you if the guys didn’t get back together with them.  They agreed and told us to leave when you passed out.  Professor Emerson caught you and took you to Madam Pomfrey who sent you here.  Your parent’s were here but they had to go home.”�

 

          “So they’re back with them?  All of my work was for nothing?”�

 

          “Hey, no stress.  You’ll just hurt yourself.  It’ll sort itself out.  But when you do get back, it won’t be good.  They want revenge.  I miss you at school.  I have no one to talk to.”�

 

          We talked for the rest of the time I could stay, and I went back to school when I noticed Lily starting to get tired.  That Friday, when I got to the hospital and saw no Lily in her room.  I panicked.  When I heard a noise, I became scared not only for my friend, but for myself.  Who was making all of that noise.

 

          “Hey, relax.  It’s just me.”� a familiar voice said.

 

          “Lily!  You’re up!  You’re in your uniform.”� I said.

 

          “Yep, I’m being checked out today.  I’ll be at the school soon.  I’m happy to be getting out of here.”�

 

          “Well since you’re coming back, I’ll go to dinner and see you there.”�

 

          Half and hour later, I was sitting all by myself at dinner while people occasionally came to see how Lily was.  This was one of the only times that people had seen me outside of class.  I felt eyes on me and turned around to see Remus staring at me sadly.  I smiled a small smile at him and turned away when I saw Melissa walk in.  Those three acted like they owned the place.  Everyone froze when the doors were opened again, and the stared at the form in the door.  It was Lily, who was being guided by Professor Dumbledore.  People looked at her as she was guided past everyone, and started to applaud.  Lily blushed as she realized that people we applauding for her recovery.  Soon, most people in the Great Hall, staff and students alike were clapping, some with tears in their eyes.  Lily finally saw what an effect she had on these people.  She smiled as she sat down across form me, and waved to some people.  Luckily people had enough courtesy to wait until she had sat for awhile to start asking her questions.  Obviously she didn’t really want to talk, and she thought up a quick excuse.

 

          “Umm, I’m sorry, but I don’t really feel up to talking about it.  Find me tomorrow and maybe I’ll tell you then, but for now I’d just like to go to my dorm and sleep.  Mon, you coming?”�  I nodded my head and helped he get up and walked with her past James and everyone, and had to stop Margo from tripping her.  I eventually got her up to our room, and she just smiled her thanks and fell right to sleep.  As I fell asleep, I could feel the smile of my face.  My best friend was back.


	10. A New Friend

Chapter 9- A New Friend

 

            A week had passed since Lily’s return to school.  The week had seemed, to Lily, to drag on and on.  Everyday the Marauders and their girlfriends teased them, but really it was mostly the girls.  Everything was so different.

 

            Friday came, and the day started off tense.  Lily was finally all caught up on her classes, and she and Monique had started to get used to being alone.  Classes were tedious, only because in every one they were paired up with a Marauder.

 

            It was finally the last class of the day, and it was potions.  By the time that Lily and Monique got there, most people were already in their seats.  The exceptions were the three girls that they so hated.  Once class started, the professor stated that he’d make the pairings.

 

            “Pairs go as follows: Potter (James) and Evans, Lupin and Potter (Monique), Black and Black (Narcissa)….”�  

 

            Lily tuned out the rest of the pairs as she made her way over to the table that James sat in.  She put her things down, and sat and waited.

 

            “So, are you feeling better now?”� James asked while he started the potion.

 

            “I don’t know why you’d care, but yes, much better,”� Lily said.

 

            “Lils, you know that’d I’d rather spend time with you, but I’m scared at what those three would do to you.”�

 

            “James, do you know what it felt like when I woke up in the hospital and expected you guys to be there, and I found out that you weren’t because you were back with those three?  It felt horrible.”�

 

            “I’m sorry.  I just don’t want them to hurt you, or Monique.”�

 

            “Let’s just make the potion.”�

 

Meanwhile…

 

            Monique and Remus were making their potion in an uneasy silence.

 

            “So… how have you been?”� Remus asked, to break the silence.

 

            “Oh, same old.  Lily’s better now, which I’m really happy about.  I’d already gone through all of that once, her almost dying.  How about you?  Anything new?”�  Monique asked.

 

            “Not much really.  Listen, I’m sorry about all of this.  I think that as soon as I can, I’ll be breaking up with Melissa.  It’s probably the same with the other two.”�

 

            “Oh, good.  I miss being able to talk to you guys.  It’s hard not being able to talk to my cousin, but anytime I get near to say something, one of those damn girls gets in my way.  It’s like, ‘helloo, I’m his cousin.  We’re related’ but it doesn’t phase them.”�

 

            “They’ve always been like that.  We can only talk to those who they say we can talk to.  It drives me crazy.”�

 

            “Yeah, it would drive me crazy too.”�

 

            By the time potions class was over, Remus and Monique were on their way to being friends again, and Lily just ignored James.  What a class!  Mysteriously, the three girls, who were now labelled ‘superbitches’ by most in the school, did not show up to class.

 

When the students all got to the Great Hall for dinner, they couldn’t help but notice that there was some excitement.  Wondering what it was, Lily and Monique went in and sat in their new usual spot.  Much to their disgust, the Marauders and the superbitches sat right next to them.

 

            Professor Dumbledore stood up and motioned for silence.  “Thank you students.  We have a couple of new transfers once again, this time from France.  So I’ll ask them to come up to be sorted.  Ms. Winters, Mr. Goyle.”�

 

            Silence fell over the Great Hall once again as they saw the two walk to the front.  The guy, whose last name was Goyle, was tall, large, and held a smirk on his face.  The girl was one thing, beautiful.  She had red hair that was cut really messy, blue eyes, and had the perfect figure.  In fact, had it not been for the eye colour difference, many would swear that she and Lily could be twins.

 

            “Goyle, Frederic,”� his name was called and he approached the sorting hat.  It didn’t take long for the hat to yell out, “SLYTHERIN.”�

 

            “Winters, Rosalie,”� the girl’s name was called and she sat on the stool with the hat on.  Minutes later, the hat screamed, “GRYFFINDOR!”�

 

            Cheers sounded from the Gryffindor table as Rosalie took of the hat and walked towards the table.  She sat down in the only empty spot near Lily and Monique.  By this time, dinner had started and everyone was concentrating on eating.  Rosalie however, turned to look at Lily and Monique.

 

            “Hello, I am Rosalie Winters.  You would be?”� she asked in a very surprisingly English voice.

 

            “I’m Lily Evans and this is Monique Potter.  Aren’t you French?”� Lily said to the strange girl.

 

            “Well, I have lived in France for the past couple of years.  What about you?”�

 

            “Well, I started here, but then moved to Italy.  That’s where I met Mon.”�

 

            “I’m originally from England, but we moved to Italy when I was little,”� Monique said.

 

            “Wow!  That’s weird.  We’ve all gone to schools other than this, but we’re British.  So, is there anyone to stay away from?”�

 

            “Yes.  You see those three guys just down the table with the three blondes?  Well, the girls just got out of Azkaban.  The three guys, well, they’re the pranksters.  Ummm, a warning, if you’re friends with us, you’re fair game,”� Lily said.

 

            “Hey, I didn’t almost get expelled from Beauxbatons for nothing,”� Rosalie said.

 

            “You almost got expelled?”� Monique asked in utter amazement. 

 

            “Yep!  I pulled this wicked prank on one of the people in my year, who I totally hated, and got caught.  I got in so much trouble.”�

 

            “Awesome.  Who was it?”�  Lily asked.

 

            “Well,…”�

 

            “Well, well, well.  Looks like the mudblood and the loser got a new friend.  Well, not for long,”�  Margo said.

 

            “Hey, do you want to call Lily that again?”�  Rosalie said, standing up and glaring at Margo.

 

            “Rosie, chill.  Margo, do you have a bad memory or is your brain just gone?  I’m not a muggleborn.  I’m pureblood, remember?”�  Lily said.

 

            “No you’re not!!!”�

 

            “I think that I’d know if I was or wasn’t.  Why don’t you take your pathetic friends and boyfriends and leave!”� Lily yelled.

 

            Margo stood there for a minute, opening and closing her mouth silently.  She looked to James for help, but none came.

 

            “What’s wrong Margo?  Cat got your tongue?”�  Getting up from her spot, Lily walked over to look Margo right in the face.  “I’m not scared of you.  Why would I be?  All you are is a pathetic, insecure bitch who has to blackmail your boyfriend to stay with you.  Get a life!  No one is really scared of you.”�

 

            “…”�  Silence still came from the area that Margo stood at.  Lily ventured a glance at James, Sirius, and Remus, and they had looks of shock and admiration for Lily.  Looking around the Great Hall, Professors had stopped eating, and were looking at Lily, shocked at what she had said.  A look at Dumbledore proved to be useful, as he was smiling.  Turning around, Lily caught Monique and Rosalie’s eyes, and a silent conversation happened.  The three turned around and left.

 

            As they left, Margo finally came out of her shock, and with a scream started to follow.  She suddenly found herself unable to move and looked down to see James holding her by the arm.

 

            “Just leave her alone.  You’re never going to be able to scare her.  Leave it.”� James said.

 

            “You’re just going to let her insult me and then leave?  What kind of boyfriend are you?”�  Margo yelled at him.

 

            “The kind who doesn’t like doing what you tell me to.  The kind who’s sick to death of being threatened and blackmailed by you.  The one who is finished with you.”�  James said all of this, let go of her, and followed the three girls.

 

            Just after the other two had processed what had gone on, they followed suit.  Giving the girls a dirty look was Sirius.  Remus looked disgusted at them.  They were free.  Wait until Lily found out.

           


	11. Plots

**A/N: This chapter does do some jumping around, but it will be all cleared up by the end of this one or the beginning of the next one.**

Chapter 10- Plots

            The next morning, the whole school waited for the sixth year Gryffindors to arrive at the Great Hall for breakfast.  A vast majority of the school (professors included) save the Slytherins, the Head of Slytherin house, and of course Margo, Melissa and Whitney, wanted to see the group back together.  Everyone thought the same thing, ‘They would make the most powerful couples of all time’.

 

            A few minutes passed by, and the ‘superbitches’ flounced in, earning an icy silence.  They opted to sit at the Slytherin table, the only place they were welcomed.  A few people glared at them as they passed, and Gryffindors turned to whisper about dirty traitors.  Another silence fell as the Marauders entered with Lily, Monique and Rosalie.  The group of seven moved to their spots at the table, James across from Lily, Remus across from Monique, Sirius across from Rosalie, and Peter taking the seat beside Sirius.

 

            The usual lull that accompanies breakfast (the clatter of cutlery on plates, the conversations) started and laughter sounded.  Many people wondered what happened the night before, but few would.  All they could say was that the group was back.

 

            Pensive looks crossed over the faces of members of the group as they remembered the past couple of weeks.  Last night had been noisy for anyone who chose to leave supper early.  Arguments, crying, and most importantly, the group making up.  Apologies were given and accepted, and all was normal.

 

           The noise in the Great Hall raised considerably once Lily, James, Sirius, Rosalie, Remus, Monique and Peter came in, though Peter barely spoke.  There were only a few professors that weren’t smiling, Dumbledore smiling the most.

 

            However, at the Slytherin table, along with all that sat there, three girls sat and glared at the group of happy Gryffindors.  They needed to do something to eliminate the girls, and did they have a plan.  Little did most of the world know, a teenager named Adam Deverox was released from Azkaban, and revenge was his first item on his to do list.

 

            “Whitney, Melissa, we need to go and talk.  See you later,”� Margo said suddenly.  The three stood up and left, walking down where they knew no one would be at this time, the dungeons.  

 

            “Margo, why did you bring us down here?  I was having fun,”� Whitney whined.

 

            “Whitney, you can flirt with Snape some other time, although I don’t know why you would.  We just can let them get away with it!  Especially that mud- bitch.  I owled Adam last night.  He’s meeting us in Hogsmeade today.  It’ll happen very soon.  He hurt her once, and he can do it again, he just needs our help.”�  Margo explained, a malicious glint in her eyes.

 

            “Adam’s out of Azkaban?”� Melissa asked, surprise shining in her eyes.

 

            “Yes, he got out a couple of days ago.  Not many people know, including her.”�

 

            “Perfect,”� Whitney almost purred.  “Then what?  After Adam finally takes care of her?”�

 

            “We get rid of the other two idiots, and then punish those boyfriends of ours,”� Margo said.

 

            “Ex-boyfriends,”� Melissa corrected.

 

            “FINE! _Ex_ -boyfriends.  It’s time to leave.  Are you clear on what you are doing?”�  Margo said.  After the other two confirmed their knowledge with a nod, the left the dungeon.  They joined the rest of the people going on the trip, and split up, Margo and Whitney going to the grungy, abandoned side of Hogsmeade, and Melissa following Lily.

 

            Margo and Whitney walked into an old, abandoned house, and saw him.  Adam was tall, 6’3, had long black hair, and eyes that could frighten just about anyone.  His eyes showed his need for revenge, revenge against the red-headed bitch that had survived where no other person would.  After he killed her, he could finally stop his need to kill. Well her at least.

 

            “Where is she?”� Adam asked impatiently.

 

            “We’re making sure she’ll be alone.  Melissa’s getting her,”� Margo said.  She surveyed the room and her eyes focused on some things set up around the room.  “Looks like you’ve got quite the plan on what to do to her.”� 

 

            Adam looked where Margo was looking, at the ropes tied to the bed, to restrain her while he destroyed her body, the instruments that he would use to bring her pain, he smiled. 

 

            “When I’m done with her, I’ll make her wish that she had never been born.”� Adam said, stroking Margo’s cheek.

 

            Lily walked beside James as they left the school for Hogsmeade.  She was slightly worried after seeing Margo, Whitney and Melissa walk out of the Great Hall, determined looks crossing their faces.  James must have picked up her feeling of worry since her placed an arm around her shoulders.

 

            “Lils, I won’t let anything happen to you.  No one will hurt you.  They probably just got jealous or something and decided to go and play evil bitches,”� James said, giving Lily a little squeeze.

 

            “I don’t know James.  I just worry, especially when they said something about Adam.  I’m scared,”� Lily said, face turning a pale white, and hands starting to shake.

 

            “We don’t have to go if you don’t want to.  Adam is locked up and can’t hurt you,”� James said, his face mirroring his concern.

 

            “No, it’s silly.  I’ll be fine.  Adam’s locked up, and I’m worrying for nothing.”� Lily said, looking ahead with new determination.

 

            The group followed the rest of the school out to the gates and trudged on to Hogsmeade.  When they arrived, they wandered on and found themselves in Honeydukes, not once noticing the familiar blonde that followed them.

 

            When they arrived in Honeydukes, all went to their favourite section.  Lily had followed James, who was also heading to the chocolate, talking to him the whole time.

 

            A few minutes later, James turned around, only to see Lily had disappeared.  He simply shrugged it off, thinking that she had simply gone to get some other candy.  When the group met up five minutes later, James asked, “Where’s Lily?”�

 

Meanwhile, Lily was waking up with her arms and legs tied to a bed, and an all too familiar face looming above her with a smirk covering it.


	12. Where's Lily

Recap from Last Chapter

 

James asked, “Where’s Lily?”�

 

Meanwhile, Lily was waking up with her arms and legs tied to a bed, and an all too familiar face looming above her with a smirk covering it.

Chapter 11- Where’s Lily

            A shocked silence filled the area of the store where the group stood.

 

            “James, what do you mean ‘where’s Lily?’  We thought she was with you!”� Monique said, panic rising in her voice.  Remus laid a comforting hand on her arm as James spoke.

 

            “She was, but then she disappeared and I thought that she had gone to find one of you,”� he said.

 

            “I haven’t seen her since we got here,”� Remus said, and Sirius, Rosalie and Peter nodded in agreement.

 

            “Let’s go outside and try to figure this out.  The air’s cleaner and there’s no use in scaring people,”� Rosalie suggested quietly.

 

            On their way out, they overheard a group of ladies holding a conversation.

 

            “It’s horrible.  It really makes you worry about your children.  They’ve let a known death eater, who almost killed in ex-girlfriend out of Azkaban,”� one of the women was saying.  “I’ll bet that those Hogwarts kids have no clue.”�

 

            “Excuse me, but we were just curious as to what this Death eater’s name is,”� Monique asked.

 

            “Adam Deverox,”� the woman replied.

 

            “Thank you ma’am,”� Remus said when he saw that Monique was frozen.  “Mon, what’s wrong?”�

 

            “Oh shit!  No, not him, anyone but him,”� Monique said once they had walked away from the women.

 

            “Mon, what’s wrong, what’s going on?”� Remus asked.

 

            “No, no, no, NO!”� she kept going on in this manner.

 

            “MONIQUE!!! TELL ME WHAT’S GOING ON!  DO YOU KNOW THIS DEATH EATER?”� James yelled to catch his cousin’s attention.

 

            “Yes!  Adam is Lily’s ex.  He’s got her!  He’s got to.”� Monique said.

 

            “You six please follow me,”� a voice said from behind them.  They turned around and saw professor Dumbledore standing behind them, a sad look on his face.  They didn’t need to tell him that Lily was missing.  He already knew. “Please proceed to the school where you’ll wait for me in my office.  I’m sure someone in this group knows the password.”�

 

            “Sir, why did they let him out?”�  Monique asked.

 

            “That I cannot answer, but teams of Aurors are assembling to find him and hopefully find her.”�

 

            “Maybe you should look for Margo, Melissa and Whitney.  They do hate her,”� Remus said.

 

            “Yes, thank you.  I will be in my office to meet with you as soon as I can.”�         

 

            The group walked up to the school, and trudged on to the entrance to Dumbledore’s office.  Once they said the password, they went in and sat down.  Not too long later, Professor’s and other adults started to file in, Dumbledore being the last.

 

            “Now, as some of you will know, down in Hogsmeade, Miss Evans was kidnapped, and I believe that there will be no ransom.  They intend to kill her.  I have brought all students back from Hogsmeade and will speak to them shortly.  Heads of Houses, please accompany me and do a head count once all are in Common Rooms.  Mr Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew and Miss Potter and Winters, please stay here.  We’ll keep you posted.”�  Dumbledore said and then swept out of the room.

 

            “Aurors!  Since this is the most secure room in the castle, we will be using it for our conferences.  Go and join your teams in Hogsmeade and keep me up to date,”� one of the Auror’s said.  This man had an accent overlaying his speech, although no one could place it.

 

            Once all the Aurors except for the team leader, the group looked around the suddenly almost empty office.  

 

            “We’ll try our hardest to find her.  Hopefully alive.  I’d hate to see her slip through our fingers because of a mistake,”� the lone Auror said.  They looked over at him, and eyes widened.  Standing by the door was a tall man with dark messy hair.

 

            “DADDY!  You’re here!”� Monique said, jumping up and running over to the door.  When she reached the man there, she was scooped up into a giant hug.

 

            “Hi sweetheart.  How are you holding up?”� Mark Potter asked his daughter.

 

            “I’m Ok.  I’m not to sure about James though,”� she said looking over at James who sat by himself, conflicting emotions covering his face.

 

            “James, are you ok bud?”�  Mark asked.

 

            “Hmmm? Oh, hi Uncle Mark.  Are you here to help find Lily?  I was supposed to protect her,”� James said, anger rising in his voice.

 

            “Hey, calm down!  We’re trying our hardest to find her,”� Mark said, shortly interrupted by the opening of the door and entrance of Dumbledore, who was followed by a couple Aurors.

 

            “The three girls we suspected are the only ones missing,”� Dumbledore said.

 

            “Ok, if we find Deverox and those girls and we’ll find her,”� Mark said, thinking outloud, “Ok, I want two Aurors per house, two for the front doors, and four for the entrance gates.  If the students leave for a meal, so do you.  Get some assembled and placed and then go to Hogsmeade to ensure that every building, especially empty ones are searched.”� He said, speaking to one particularly.  After the Auror left, he walked back over to where Monique and the others sat.

 

            “Uncle Mark, I want to help find her,”� James burst out after an hour of waiting.  So far all the Aurors who reported found completely normal houses.

 

            “James, you aren’t trained, I can’t let you go.  Besides, your mother would kill me and then your dad.  You’re more use to Lily here anyways.  When we bring her back, you need to be her rock.  She’ll be very upset.”�

 

            “Mark!  We’ve ruled out all but five places.  We have people set up at all of the places.  Do we go in?”�  a man asked as he walked into the office.

 

            “Carefully.”�

 

            The man nodded as he ran out to rejoin the team as they got closer to their goal of finding the missing student.

 

            Lily woke up all at once, after passing out again.  The pain was too much too bear.  She could hear the murmuring of voices faintly in the room.  How long had she been here?  Days, minutes?  She wasn’t sure, all she knew was that she wanted the pain to stop, and soon.

 

            She knew she couldn’t move, even though her body screamed for her to.  She suddenly heard a commotion coming from outside.  People approached to house.  If only they hadn’t gagged her!

 

            “What the hell?  Margo, I thought you told me that no one would find us here,”� Adam yelled.  He was even more insane than she remembered.  Lily flinched as a metal object neared her neck, bringing back a thousand bad memories.  “I have to finish it!  SHE HAD TO DIE!”�

 

            “Adam leave it, leave her.  We’ll get caught.”� Margo yelled.

 

            “Open the door.  We’re Aurors from the Ministry.  We need to search the premises for a missing Hogwarts student.  We will use force,”� a voice said at the door.

 

            “Adam, leave it.  Let’s go!”� Whitney said desperation in her voice.

 

            “NO!  I HAVEN’T DONE ALL THIS WORK TO LET HER LIVE!  SHE’S GOING TO DIE!”�

 

            Lily felt fear as the knife started to dig into her neck.  She started to squirm as she felt the knife start to dig deeper and blood starting to flow more quickly.  She started to cry in fear and pain as she realized she was going to die, soon.  As she lost the battle to remain conscious, she vaguely heard the word “stupefy”�.  Then all was black.


	13. The Aftermath

Chapter 12- The Aftermath

            Michael Potter stood outside an old, abandoned wreak of a house.  The final house on the search in the whole village.  Surprisingly, there had been very little resistance when residents found out that they were searching for a young Gryffindor student from Hogwarts.  There were even some that volunteered to assist in the search/  He had discovered, soon after hearing of the disappearance, that Lily Evans, the missing girl, was one of his son’s friends, and from what someone had said, probably his future girlfriend.  She was described as very smart, vibrant, and very beautiful.  Michael wondered what she had done to deserve the kidnapping now, and the near murder over a year ago.  Did she just make a character mistake? Or was she a target?

 

            He looked at the other members of his team, waiting for his signal.  He walked nearer to the house, listening closely.  Strangely enough, there was complete silence until he heard the murmur of voices from the other side of the door.  Minutes later, the murmur increased and he could hear two distinct voices.  Male and female.  Then he heard it, the muffled screams of a girl.  He turned quickly to signal the rest of his team to quietly take their positions outside the house.  After a few more seconds, he signalled to move in and the team moved quickly.

 

            They blew the door down and ran in.  The sight they met was very unpleasant.  Three blondes and a dark haired boy stood near a bed where a red head was tied up.  The dark haired male held a knife to the girl’s throat, the knife going deeper and deeper.  As one, the team raised their wands and yelled, “STUPEFY”�.  The four captors fell to the ground, knife included.  The team moved quickly, some going to stand guard over the four stunned captors, and those who had medical backgrounds ran to tend to the girl.

 

            “Michael, she needs a nurse, fast,”� one of the medical team said.

 

            “Or Hogwarts.  Pomfrey will be able to do it,”� another said.

 

            “Smith, run up to Hogwarts.  Alert them.  Tell them she’s alive but in need of medical attention,”� Michael said.  After the Auror left, running, he turned to the rest.  “Get her ready for transport up to the school.  I want the other four taken to Azkaban immediately.”�

 

            After Michael said this, there was vast movement as people ran trying to obey their orders.  As Lily was untied, he could hear faint whimpers as the ties were removed from her wrists and ankles.  As he body was moved, some noticed the uneven buttoning job.

 

            “She’s been redressed.  I don’t envy Pomfrey having to examine and treat her,”� one of the women said.

 

            “She’ll be an emotional wreak when she wakes up.  I hope she’s got someone to lean on,”� another woman, Doris said.

 

            “She does.  My niece, my son and all their friends,”� Michael said sombrely.  Is she almost ready?”�

 

            “Yes.  We’ll just transfer her onto a stretcher and we’ll be set.  Carefully please, she’s already been injured enough,”� the leader of the medical team said.  “Ok boss, we’re ready to go,”� she said once Lily was safely on the stretcher.

 

            Two of the remaining Aurors picked up an end and started to walk, slowly at first, and then speeding up.  As they walked through Hogsmeade, several people gasped at the student’s appearance.  They had been alerted when they saw the young Auror Michael had sent running at break neck speed towards the school.  Many had figured that the girl had been found- alive.

 

            It seemed like days had passed since Lily disappeared, although James knew that it had only been a few hours.  Every time one of the Aurors ran in to report, everyone in the room held their breath, hoping that they’d get some good news.  Every time they came in, their faces told them all they needed to know.  They still hadn’t found her.

 

            To the group, it seemed like another day before a younger Auror, David Smith, ran in an hour later.  His face did not show anything, unlike the others.  The young man, only a few years out of Hogwarts, had a face of stone.  After an urgent whispered conversation, Mark Potter turned around.  His face was the one that spoke volumes.

 

            “Excuse me everyone.  Mr Smith has just notified me that they found Miss Evans alive, but in very poor condition.  She’s being brought up here for medical attention.  The four captors were apprehended, and are being taken to holding cells in Azkaban.  Professor McGonagall, we’d like to have Madam Pomfrey alerted,”� Mark said.  Turning to the group of Lily’s friends, he beckoned them to follow him as he walked out toward the front door with the Professors.  They followed in a relieved silence, and stood by the doors, waiting to see her.  Minutes later, the team of Aurors that found her were seen running up to the school.  At the front of the group was James’s father, Michael.  When the stretcher passed them, they caught sight of their pale, ragged friend.

 

            Before they could follow, they were stopped by Michael and Mark, who both wore concerned looks on their faces.

 

            “She’s in rough shape.  They were very close to killing her.  A few more minutes and she would have died.  I want you to be prepared for anything,”� Michael said.

 

            “Dad, what did you see?  What are we preparing for?”� James asked.

 

            “Like I said anything.  You can go up to the hospital wing now if you want,”� Michael replied.

 

            They nodded and left, leaving the two Aurors behind.  Once the group got to the hospital wing, they noticed that a few of the professors were gone.  Professor Dumbledore was one of the remaining, looking for Madam Pomfrey to finish.  Everyone there looked like they wanted to run in, but all knew that you don’t interrupt her while with a student. When the small group of professors finally saw the six, they stood to the side so they could move up to stand beside Dumbledore.  Once they were there, Dumbledore turned his sad gaze on the group and spoke softly.

 

            “It shouldn’t be much longer,”� he said encouragingly.

 

            No sooner than the words were out of his mouth, the doors to the hospital wing opened and the nurse walked out.  She walked out to where everyone stood a tired look on her face.

 

            “She’s unconscious.  There was a lot of damage done externally as well as internally.  Albus, I did a sexual assault exam.  It was positive,”� she said sombrely.

 

            “Not too surprising.  I expected that at the very least.  Is she Ok for visitors?”� Dumbledore asked.

 

            “Yes, I think that may be the best.  She’s unconscious, but aware of her surroundings.  She’ll wake up when her subconscious knows she’s safe.”�

 

            “Alright.  You six may go in,”� Dumbledore said, directing his words at the group of Lily’s friends.

 

            “Don’t be too surprised at her appearance.  She looks fairly pasty,”� Madam Pomfrey warned.

 

            The group quietly walked in, each taking a seat near Lily’s bed.  It was true that Lily appeared pasty.  A large bandage was woven loosely around her neck, another on her stomach.  Her wrists and ankles were bound in white cloth until they were fully healed.  Her face had a series of fine cuts that were almost healed.  James was sure that if Lily were awake, her eyes would be filled with terror.

 

            Perhaps it was minutes later, or hours, but James felt a little shaking on his shoulders.  He woke up and saw his father standing there, a concerned look in his face.  James looked around and saw empty chairs.

 

            “Where is everyone?”� James asked his dad.

 

            “In their dorms sleeping.  Apparently you fell asleep here, and no one wanted to wake you.  You’ve been here all night.  You should go and clean up, change, eat,”� Michael suggested.

 

            “No, I’m fine.  I need to stay, be here when she wakes up,”� James said, turning back to look at Lily.  “It’s completely my fault that they did this to her.  I broke up with Margo and look at her.  I wasn’t paying attention to her at Hogsmeade.  Dad, she was scared.  She felt like something bad was going to happen.  She was right behind me when they took her and I didn’t know.”�

 

            “JAMES!  Stop blaming yourself.  You can’t predict what people are capable of.  She’s here, safe and she will recover fully.  Go clean up.  She’ll still be here when you get back.  Just take twenty minutes for yourself.  You need to be healthy for her.  She’ll need you.”�

 

            “Alright,”� James said and left the hospital wing after one last look at Lily.  Michael sat down in one of the chairs in the wing and watched.  He knew that she shouldn’t be alone when she woke up.  He’d seen situations like this many times.

 

            A little later, he checked his watch and saw that James had been gone a little over thirty minutes.  The silence that filled the room was cut by a soft, pain filled moan that sounded just as James walked back in.

 

           


	14. Recoveries

Chapter 13- Recoveries

 

            Albus Dumbledore sighed as he walked back into his office, returning from the sentencing of Adam Deverox and the three girls.  They had fully admitted that they were the one who had kidnapped with the intent to kill Lily Evans, and so they got their just punishment.  Life in Azkaban.

 

            He slowly walked over to the cabinet that housed his pensieve, opening it and revealing the bowl-like structure.  Thinking about the day’s events, he put the memory into the bowl, watching it swirl away.  He closed the cabinet, and walked to his desk, sitting in his chair.  Pulling out a piece of parchment, he proceeded to write a letter to the Evans family, explaining that Lily was alive, just not awake.  After sending it off, he started down to the hospital wing to check on the condition of the sixth year girl who’d lived through those two murder attempts.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Up in the dormitory shared by Lily Evans, Rosalie Winters and Monique Potter, the latter two were both sitting on their beds, immersed in thought.  They’d tried to sleep for the night, only lasting for an hour or two.  They’d left the hospital wing grudgingly, leaving only a sleeping James there, when Madam Pomfrey insisted that they get some sleep.

 

            “Mon, has Lily been hurt like this before?”� Rosalie asked, breaking the long silence.

 

            “Yeah.  Adam tried to kill her last year.  It’s not really anything new for her.  She’ll pull through, she did before,”� Monique said quietly.

 

            “Ok, umm, I’m not going to get any sleep, so I’m going to grab a shower.  Clear my head.  Will you be Ok?”� Rosalie asked.

 

            “Yeah, go ahead.  Maybe we’ll go back to the hospital after,”� Monique said, turning towards her trunk and pulling out a plain journal.  As Rosalie left the dormitory, Monique started to write needing to release her tension and built up emotions.  As soon as Rosalie was ready, they needed to go back to the hospital.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            In the boy’s dormitory, there was an almost similar atmosphere.  Peter was of course, sprawled out on his bed, snoring, while Sirius and Remus were both sitting awake, and worried about Lily.

 

            For Remus, it was the girl who’d reached out to him when his parents had abandoned him.  After arriving at Springsbury’s Orphanage, they’d become best friends, becoming inseparable, only drifting away because of his own stupidity.  She’d left and come back a few years later a different girl.  One who’d changed physically and emotionally.  Now, she lay in the hospital after someone had deliberately hurt her, someone she never would have met if not for him and his friends.

 

            For Sirius, it was worrying about the girl who had shown him how to be smart, caring, and how to distinguish good from bad.  It was realizing that he had, in a small way hurt the girl who’d become a centre in their lives.  She’d shown him a way to have fun, how to show compassion, and shown that she cared, even after all he’d done to her.

 

            The door opening broke them both out of their thoughts as they saw James walk in and proceed to the bathroom with a change of clothes in hand.  Seconds later, they heard the shower run and knew instantly that he’d been sent to clean himself up.  It made sense; no need to scare Lily when she woke up.  Short minutes later, James exited that bathroom and left the dormitory again, heading to the kitchens.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Adam Deverox sighed as he sat in his cell in Azkaban.  He’d failed.  Now here he was, with Margo, Whitney and Melissa in cells near him, sniffling.  No one held a gun to their heads.  It was their idea to get involved, their idea to do it so quickly.  He could have done better at a later day.  He bitterly reminded himself that he was now locked in a cell in Azkaban for an eternity while Lily Marie Evans still lived.  He’d wanted her dead, punished for all she’d do in the future.  She was too smart to live.  Too smart to be an overly good girlfriend, but the time for thinking about these things was behind him now.  His future looked dimmer and dimmer by the second.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Professor Shawn Deverox sat in his office, thinking about the day’s events.  His son kidnapped Lily Evans, a girl he’d almost killed a year ago, and been caught again, sentenced to be in Azkaban for the rest of his life.

 

            “Idiot!  Blinking idiot!  He’s never done anything this stupid!”�

 

            Shawn never really thought about Adam, only when he caused a problem.  All he really wanted to know was what had Lily Evans done to his son?  As far as he could tell, she was a sweet girl, vibrant, happy, beautiful, and brilliant.  Why did Adam want her dead?  

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Brenda and Cecil Evans paced in their lavish Italy manor.  They’d heard news of their daughter’s disappearance, coincidentally the same week that Deverox character had been released.  They waited for news on her.  Had she been found?  Was she alive and well?

 

            The tapping on the window interrupted their pacing.  Cecil hurriedly opened the window and took a letter from an owl, reading it the next second.  Smiling and trembling, he handed the latter to his wife, saying simply, “She’s alright.”�

 

            With a cry of relief, Brenda sunk onto a couch, crying.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            James walked through the familiar halls of Hogwarts, chewing the sandwich he’d gotten from the house elves.  He walked back to the hospital wing as he ate.  Finishing, he checked his watch, seeing how long he’d been gone.  He noticed it was longer than he intended, but he felt good after his shower and quick snack.

 

            As he walked through the hospital wing door, he heard a faint, feminine moan emit from Lily.  She was moving!  Running to her side, he held her trembling hand, feeling her squeeze his hand as she woke.  Tears sparkled in his eyes as he saw her beautiful emerald eyes flutter open.

 

            As she looked around, shaking in fear, her hand spasmed as she tried to pull it free from James’s.  He released her hand and grabbed her arms, looking straight into her eyes.

 

            “Hey, relax.  It’s James.  You’re safe,”� James said, trying to calm her down.

 

            “James?”� Lily said, realizing who he was.  She sat up and threw her arms around him.  “I was so scared.”�

 

            “So was I,”� James said, holding Lily’s shuddering body tightly.  He faintly heard Madam Pomfrey approach, as she tried to check her over.

 

            “Mr Potter, you need to let go of her,”� she said in exasperation.

 

            “I’m trying, she won’t let go.”� James said, nit really wanting to let go of Lily.

 

            “Poppy, just leave it.  She’s obviously Ok now.  She needs this,”� Michael said, leading the nurse away.  “Albus, she’s awake,”� was all he said to Dumbledore.  Nodding, Professor Dumbledore looked over at the bed, seeing James sitting on it holding a crying Lily.  He smiled gently as he saw Monique, Rosalie, Sirius and Remus all enter the room.  He turned and set off for the Great Hall to announce her safe return and recovery.  _All would be well_ , he thought, seeing the group of friends smiling and huddling near Lily’s bed… _eventually_


	15. Through the Eyes of a Lily

<b><u>Chapter 14- Through the Eyes of a Lily</u></b>

<b><u></u></b>

<b>Lily’s POV</b>

<b></b>

            I lay in a swirling vortex of dark light, pain flooding through it.  I knew I would die.  Why else would Adam have brought me here?  It hurt so much.  I could see the white light as my pain diminished, but couldn’t quite make it to the end of the path.

 

            I felt my body being lifted and hushed, sad voices.  Why would Adam, Whitney, Melissa and Margo be sad about my demise?  They wanted me to die.  I thought that I could hear James’s voice, but I was just imagining things.  I wasn’t at Hogwarts; I’d never see it again.  I remember the feeling of fear I felt when I saw Adam’s face looming over mine.  Pain filled me as I remembered what happened.  While Adam and I had dated for that few months, I had refused to have sex with him.  We had only been 15 years old, although some people started young, I wasn’t one of them.  Now at 16, Adam had taken great joy in raping me.

 

            I moved and groaned, my body protesting as I moved.  My mind started to formulate and I realized that they’d hurt me again.  I didn’t want to wake up!  A hand covered mine and I squeezed it.  The warmth of the hand filled me as I felt my eyelids flutter.  No!  What was I doing?  Why was I waking up?  I opened my eyes and looked around, feeling my body shake in fear, my hand spasming as I tried to pull it free from its prison.  I felt someone grab my arms to hold me still, and found myself staring into hazel eyes.

 

            “Hey, relax.  It’s James.  You’re safe,” this person said, his hazel eyes filled with warmth.

 

            “James?” I said, realizing who he was.  I felt like my heart would burst.  I was at Hogwarts.  I hadn’t imagined being lifted, I didn’t imagine the voices.  I didn’t imagine James.  I was safe again.  I ached for someone to comfort me, ached for somebody to hold me.  I sat up and threw my arms around James and felt him cradle me in his arms.  “I was so scared.  I thought I was going to die.  I was so scared!”  I sobbed on his shoulder now, relief running through me.  I was really back with James and everyone.  I wasn’t going to die now.

 

            “So was I,” he said, wrapping my in his arms.  We didn’t say anything- we didn’t need to.  He just held my shuddering body closely, rocking side to side gently.  I faintly became aware of Madam Pomfrey trying her hardest to remove me from James’s grasp to check me over.  I didn’t want to let go of him.  I faintly heard a whispered conversation between James and Madam Pomfrey, when a voice interrupted.

 

            “Poppy, just leave it.  She’s obviously ok now.  She needs this,” the voice, and all too familiar one at that, said.  Where do I know it from?  I’m sure I’ll find out eventually.

 

            “Voices interrupted the almost silence that James and I at in, voices I quickly recognized as those of my friends.  “LILY!” I heard them yell as one.

 

            “Lils, you’re awake.  Are you Ok?” Monique asked me.

 

            “Mon, thanks for stating the obvious.  I’m fine, just a little sore,” I said.  We spent the next little while sitting there just talking and smiling, not wanting to be separated.  When Madam Pomfrey strode out of her office later, we knew it was time for them to leave me.

 

            “ENOUGH!  Miss Evans needs to recover from this ordeal.  You can come back and see her tomorrow.  Leave,” she said, her face turning an ugly red.  My friends scrambled to leave, each smiling at me as they gave me a hug.

 

            “Sweet dreams my Lily-girl.  I’ll be back tomorrow,” James said, kissing me on the forehead before he left.

 

************************************************************************

<i></i>

            It was now Wednesday afternoon, four days after my kidnapping and return.  I was still in the hospital wing, and Madam Pomfrey had no intention of releasing me until she felt I was ready.  I am so bored!  I have nothing to do, James and everyone else are in class, and I’m stuck here!  When Madam Pomfrey came to check on me again, I once again asked when I’d be let out.

 

            “When I say you’re ready.  We can’t release you too soon… Miss Evans, I want to ensure that there’s no pregnancy,” she said, carefully avoiding my gaze.  She sure picked the perfect time to talk about this; no one but she and I were there.

 

            “How long until you’re sure?”

 

            “Tomorrow.  That’s when all your tests from today will be processed.  But for now, you’re still in here.  Why don’t you do some reading?  I’ll ask one of your friends to bring you a book.  I’m sure you’ll be out of here by the end of the week.”

 

            I just simply nodded, knowing anything else, any arguments would be futile.  I sat, quietly, as Madam Pomfrey did her normal evaluation and performed the spells that would erase traces of all my scars, even lightening the original scar.

 

            “Lily, I know that you’d like nothing more than to get out of here.  I understand.  You’ve got a spark, you need activity.  I promise you’ll be out soon.  As soon as those test results are in.”

 

            “Thank you.  Madam, have you ever been hurt by a boyfriend?” I asked, thinking about my situation.  After I was perfectly healthy again, would I be able to be with James?  Could I trust him?

 

            “Miss Evans, it’s understandable that you’re hurting.  I don’t think that Mr Potter would ever hurt you.  I have a feeling that he loves you.  You’re his rock, and he’s yours.  You may be only 16, but you love him too.  Go with it.  He’s not like that other boy AND he’s nothing at all like he used to be.  You’ve changed him,” Madam Pomfrey said, flashing me a comforting smile.  “I’ll be in my office if you need me.”

 

            Once she left me alone, I got lost in my own little world.  She was right.  James loved me- he’d never told me but it was pretty obvious, and I know that I love him.  It’s kinda scary, we aren’t even a couple.  I was so lost in thought that I never even heard James approach.

 

            “Hey Lils, how’s it going?” his voice interrupted my thoughts.

 

            “James!  You startled me,” I said, surprised that he was here.  “Classes are already over?”

 

            “No, Peter hurt himself, so I was told to bring him down here.  It’s last class.  I’ll just stay here.  Oh, our class went to Hogsmeade for some reason.  I think it was to buy a novel to read, and so I picked a couple for you.  Mon and Rosie helped me pick them out,” he said pulling out a bag.  I took a look inside and found the latest popular novels.

 

            “Aww thanks James.  You’re saving me from boredom, but Pomfrey said I’ll be out soon!  Like the end of the week!”  I said, barely able to make my grin look less sinister.

 

            “Really?  It’ll be great to have you back!” he exclaimed, pulling me into a bear hug.

 

            “Miss Evans, the test results are back early!  You’re not- oh, Mr Potter, I forgot that you were here.  Miss Evans, you’re fine.  I’m going to release you right now.  You can surprise everyone at dinner.  Mr Potter, you’ll take her?”  Madam Pomfrey said in a rush, smiling intently.

 

            “Yes, of course I will.” James said, rocking me back and forth.

 

            “Very good.  Miss Evans, I’ll have a house elf bring you a uniform.  You can go shower, it should be here by the time you need it.”

 

            “Thank you Madam,” I said, smiling at the matron, still being rocked by James.  I pushed him off me, grinning and slipped off my bed and walked into the bathroom.

 

            When I walked back out of the bathroom, fully dressed in my uniform, I couldn’t wipe the grin off of my face.  My belongings were in my bag that was slung on James’s shoulder, ready to go.  I noticed from the clock on the wall that it was 5:30, supper was officially started.  I said my goodbyes to Madam Pomfrey and left the hospital wing holding onto James’s hand.  We walked down the halls I hadn’t seen for days.  When we got to the Great Hall, there was silence as we walked in.  Some looked at me in astonishment.  I squeezed James’s hand and we walked forward to go sit at the table.  As we sat down, a slow clap began, beginning to pick up speed and volume until almost everyone in the Great Hall were applauding.  I sat down, wiping the tears that had started to flow off of my cheeks.

 

            “I’m starving!  Madam Pomfrey kept feeding me rabbit food.  Urg!  Give me any of this food!” I exclaimed, seeing and smelling the food that was on the table.  After we’d finished eating, the six of us: James, Remus, Sirius, Rosalie, Monique and I walked up to the Gryffindor Common Room.  Maybe now things could get back to normal, or well as normal as it gets at Hogwarts.


End file.
